Our Night of Fun
by FFLoverLaura
Summary: 22 year old Bella is in college and having the time of her life. Her roommate gets married and moves out, leaving Bella in need of someone to replace her. Enter Rose. Welcome to Drabble Wars Jan 2012! Full summary inside. Rated M Femmeslash,Drugs,Lemons
1. Intro

No, this is not the first chapter…this is just an informational greeting and get things in place for Friday.

As most of you know, the drabble gauntlet was thrown down and not one or two, but TWELVE authors picked it up! In fact even more wanted to join in. We were concerned about there being too many rapid posting stories for you, the readers, to keep up with however, so we capped it at twelve and decided to make this a year long event!

If you are interested in participating in a future "war" then come on over to the **Drabble War Forum** group on Facebook. In the docs there are sign ups available for every month this year. "Wars" will take place on the middle weekend of each month. It is first come, first serve so come on over and claim your spot. We hope to see new "faces" each month!

Twelve authors per month, twelve months, twelve wars…welcome to 2012!

The Drabble War Forum is not for authors only…it's also for the readers who want to follow along with the wars. It is a central place to meet and discuss the stories as they are posted. With each round, banners and summaries will be posted in the group as well as links to author profiles.

While we are labeling this a war, please be aware that no official winner will be determined. This is all in good fun…just friendly competition. The real winners are the readers who get 12 new stories each month!

Allow me to introduce the January participants:

**_Masks_ by Dalloway5906**

Summary: "I fucking hate New Year's Eve...all drunks and grabby hands...at least the tips are good." Bella thinks it will just be one more night at the bar, but tonight two men will change her life forever. e/b. Some dark moments but mostly snark and major sexy times.

**_Fear of Touch_ by texasbella**

Summary: Due to a horrifying tragedy in his past, Edward is now an OCD headcase. He can't leave his house, he can't even open the front door without a clean pair of latex gloves. His hardest obstacle to overcome? Loneliness. This is where Izzy Swan comes in...as a hired companion. Will sparks fly or will she be too dirty for him? Rated M

**_Our Night of Fun_ by FFLoverLaura**

Summary: 22 year old Bella is in college and having the time of her life. Her roommate gets married and moves out, leaving Bella in need to find someone to replace her. Enter Rose, the seemingly perfect roommate. What happens when Bella and Rose give in to their desires the night of their house party? This is their night of fun. Rated M for Lemons and Drug Use.

**_Destiny_ by kitkat681**

Summary: 300 years watching everyone's joy. 300 years of emptiness. One little baby and everything changes. Then she's taken from him. Will he get her back? Vamp...rated M for...you know.

**_How it Goes_ by JA Mash**

Summary: Isabella Swan is an actress... Edward Cullen is an actor... they're both secretly in love with their hot co-star... neither one knows what to do about it... this is the story of how it goes... Rated M for language and lemony goodness.

**_Class Act_ by SexyLexiCullen**

Summary: Bella's English teacher, Mr. Cullen, can't stop looking at her like she's something to eat. She's cooking up quite the meal for him. Little does he know, revenge is a dish best served cold. But what if she has the recipe wrong? E/B. Canon couples. OOC characters. Rated M for language, lemons, and . . . I'm not done yet :) A bit on the dark side.

**_Coming Out_ by CullensTwiMistress**

Summary: Sometimes the road to self discovery leads you into a path you never knew existed. Bella always thought she was happy, until she realized that there were other options out there. OOC. Rated M for language and lemons.

**_Whiskey Lullaby_ by lvtwilight09**

Summary: Edward and Bella love each other beyond reason, but the demons from his past keep getting in the way. When Edward tries to save himself for Bella's sake, he may end up losing the one thing he can't live without. Rated M. Dark themes, heavy angst.

**_All the Fun of the Fair_ by TrueEnglishRose**

Summary: Edward owns a fairground, drifting from town to town and Bella is a damaged soul, waiting to be saved. What magic has she weaved into Edward's life when he meets her? Can he save her in the way she needs? Rated M. Hurt/Comfort/Romance.

**_The Dealership_ by Bnjwl's Fanfiction**

Summary: When Carlisle's Audi dealership is up for a prestigeous award, who pull out the big guns and help him win? Can Bella and Edward survive the tension of The Dealership?

**_It Is That Simple_ by theonlykyla**

Summary: Bella's a twice divorced single mom dealing with a tragedy. Edward is a single lonely man with his own tragic past. Can they both open their hearts and accept the other? Romance/Angst

**_Where the Streets Have No Name_ by DreamOfTheEndless**

Summary: The road to hell is paved with good intentions. Edward is firmly trapped in the hell of his making. Redemption lying just beyond his reach. Would Bella be able to be his salvation? Would she sacrifice herself to save him?

* * *

><p>So, who's ready to rumble? Make sure you put all authors on alert so that you can experience each story. Chapter 1 will post Friday the 13th…can't wait to see what you guys think!<p>

xoxo,

Laura aka FFLoverLaura


	2. Chapter 1

**All chapters will be in BPOV and are 100 words a piece. Beta'd by me, so all mistakes are mine. **

**The war begins...**

* * *

><p><strong>"Our Night of Fun"<strong>

**Chapter 1**

I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss a girl.

Damn Katy Perry got me thinking about it when that fucking song came out a few years ago.

Ok, shit.

I already lied.

I_ have_ kissed a girl before.

And yes, I liked it.

And it wasn't because of her cherry chap stick.

I digress.

I just can't give up on the cock.

I love cock.

It's just, I kinda like pussy too.

I'm 22 and in college, so I like to experiment.

Nothing wrong with that, right?

Right.

Anyways.

Did I mention I got a new roommate?

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Let me know! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My previous roommate went off and got married.

Blah.

I had to go through the hassle of posting ads everywhere, trying to find a new roommate to cover that share of the rent.

Damn pain in the ass.

But, I finally found one.

Rose was quick to call to see if she could rent the room.

She came over one day and moved her stuff in the next.

Today's Friday and we both decided to throw a party in celebration of her moving in.

I can't freaking wait because finals have been kicking my ass this past semester.

Party time!

* * *

><p><strong>Want more?<strong>

**Love? Hate? Let me know! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for sticking with me! Your reviews make me smile. Thank you :-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

I'm lying in bed wearing a pair of black boy shorts and a pink tank.

Oh and I've got a joint in my hand.

Life is good.

Scrolling through the awesome porn on tumblr, I hear the front door open.

My spidey senses are tingling.

Just kidding, I'm not Spiderman.

My door is shut so I don't have to worry about anyone seeing the goods.

Yeah, so I got a little turned on by that fuckhot porn staring two lesbians I just watched.

And, I may have lowered my panties.

But just a little!

I hear laughing and sit up.

* * *

><p><strong>Still want more?<strong>

**Love? Hate? Let me know! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**So, I'm thinking just a couple more tonight cause I have school stuff I gotta focus on in the morning. Then, I will post several times throughout the next 3 days, sound good? So glad to have you all along for the ride! You guys are AMAZING! Your reviews mean so much, thank you! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

I pull my panties back up and make sure to close out the porn playing on my laptop.

Shuffling my way towards my bedroom door, I step on something slippery and proceed to fall flat on my ass.

"Owwww," I whine, trying to keep quiet while kicking the stupid freaking stuffed penguin that I tripped over.

What?

It's a freaking stuffed animal, have you ever stepped on one of those?

Fuckers just sliiiiiiiide you right onto the fucking floor.

If it wasn't so cute, I would behead the fucker.

I shake my head and pick myself up off the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Want more?<strong>

**Love? Hate? Let me know! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**You guys rock, seriously. I love you all robhard! (and that's alot! lol) Thanks again for sticking with me, I know its not a normal pairing, but I promise it'll be worth it! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

With my ear against the door, I can make out muffled sounds but no actual words.

I shake my head and furrow my brow in confusion.

What the fuck?

Since when does Rose speak mumblish?

No, wait, that's because my ear is up to the door.

Fuck, I'm high.

I smile.

And giggle for good measure.

I decide to just go out there and see who Rose brought home.

It's only eleven in the morning and people aren't gonna start showing up until probably closer to ten tonight.

I pull on some capri length sweatpants and throw on a hoodie.

* * *

><p><strong>One more tonight?<strong>

**Love? Hate? Let me know! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Words cannot describe what your support means to me! Love you all so freaking much! So, how are you guys liking all the stories so far? Some pretty amazing authors in this group! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Sliding my door open just an inch, I peek out into the living room.

Okay, now I don't hear anything.

What. The. Fuck?

I decide to grab a Mountain Dew and a bottle of water, 'cause I have cotton mouth like no other.

As I make my way to the kitchen, I gasp when I see someone sitting on the counter.

And holy fuck.

That's one hot piece of man right there.

"Uh, hi…" he starts out but Rose beats him to it.

"Hey babe!" Rose says as she glides past me and I feel something brush against my ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Have a wonderful night everyone and I will see you back here for more fun tomorrow!<br>**

**Love? Hate? Let me know! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Good Morning! :) Hope everyone is enjoying the stories so far! Thank you for all of your reviews and alerts, you totally made my morning! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" I question as I reach into the fridge and grab my pop.

"Nothing, just showing Edward here where we live so he can come to the party tonight," she explains and smiles at me.

I can't help but smile in return.

Did I mention Rose is fucking hot?

Her curves are to die for and I swear she brushes her awesome tits against me every chance she gets.

Fucking turns me on too.

Did I mention I'm fucking high?

Did I also mention I get extremely horny when high?

Someone shoot me now.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you want more?<br>**

**Love? Hate? Let me know! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Everyone still with me? We got dumped with snow and ice last night. Blah.. Gotta get some homework done and then I will post more later! Love you all! Your reviews make me update quicker! And we got a LOT more chapter...just sayin ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Alright, I'm gonna go take a nap before the festivities tonight, I'll see you guys later," I say.

I smile and wave as I make my way towards my bedroom.

Sighing as I close my door, the first thing I do is take my sweats back off.

Fucking hate wearing clothes.

I flop myself back onto my bed and sigh.

Then, I reach over and light the joint back up as I hear a knock on my door.

"Yeah?" I call out, coughing and waving the smoke away from my face.

Rose walks in and shuts the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo, You want more?<br>**

**Love? Hate? Let me know! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Are you reading the other drabbles? Please make sure you give them all equal attention, remember, this isn't a REAL competition, this is just for fun. :)**

**And thanks to the awesome kitkat681, my Bella has been dubbed Bicuriousella :) LOVE YOU BB!**

**And HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ATHOME JO! Hope you enjoy all the stories bb. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"Hey, where's Edward?" I ask as she makes her way over to my bed.

"Oh, he left, said he had some biology project to work on. He's really focused on his studies, but he's still cool as hell though," she smiles and laughs, lying down on my bed.

Have I mentioned she's on my bed?

Did I mention I am only wearing boy shorts and a tank?

Okay, glad we are all on the same page.

"He's fucking hot," I blurt out.

Rose turns to me, laughs and nods.

"I know right? I heard he has a massive cock, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Say what now? :)<br>**

**Love? Hate? Let me know! :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Still with me? Did I lose someone? I know this isn't as great of a story as the other authors, but I promise it'll be worth it if you stick with me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

I gap at her and ask, "Really?"

"Yeah dude, Jessica who's in my Chemistry class told me she fucked him last semester and she couldn't walk the next day!" Rose exclaims.

My eyes bug out.

Nice.

Score one for the dudes.

And the girls.

I hand Rose the joint and she brings it to her lips.

I can't help but stare as her lips mold against the paper.

The way her cheeks hollow out just a little as she sucks the smoke into her mouth.

She exhales and notices me staring.

I shake my head.

And then I feel her.

* * *

><p><strong>Last one for now, gotta get some school work done...yay! -sarcasm lol<br>**

**Love? Hate? Let me know! :) Reviews are like lemons, you can never get enough :)  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello again! Ready for more?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

I look towards her hesitantly, unsure of what her intentions are.

She smiles and takes a hit of the joint again.

Then she crooks her finger at me, beckoning me to come closer to her.

I go willingly.

Rose places her hand behind my neck and pulls me towards her.

Her lips meet mine and I gasp.

I realize then what she is doing, shot-gunning.

I breathe in and accept the smoke from her mouth into mine.

My eyes close out of instinct, relishing in the smoke invading my lungs.

Then, I feel her tongue against my bottom lip.

Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Want more?<br>**

**Love? Hate? Let me know! :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Another...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

I moan as her tongue invades my mouth and her grip on the back of my neck intensifies.

I move closer to her without breaking the kiss, trying to consume her.

Her lips move with mine, her head tilting to the side for a better angle.

Her other hand reaches up and takes hold of my own.

Rose places my hand on her left breast, the both of us gasping at contact.

I groan into her mouth, my body tingling in anticipation.

The kiss ends too soon and I'm left panting.

"Fuck, I've been wanting to do that for awhile."

* * *

><p><strong>Want more?<br>**

**Love? Hate? Let me know! :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Thank you to those of you sticking with me through this...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

My head jerks quickly up towards her.

I look to her, my mouth gaping open, asking her with my eyes if she is serious.

"Whosaywhatnow?" I ask in a jumbled mess.

"Fuck, Bella. Yeah, I've been wanting to kiss you since I came to see the apartment Thursday," she explains shyly.

I giggle and then snort.

Very nice.

Very lady-like Bella.

What?

Where you here for that kiss?

Yeah, that's what I thought.

"Um, yeah…me too actually," I admit while looking down at my hands.

For some reason I feel better admitting it.

Knowing that she felt the same way…

* * *

><p><strong>Want more?<br>**

**Love? Hate? Let me know! :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

After a few awkward silent moments, Rose grabs my laptop from beside me and opens it up.

"Looks like you have been thinking of more than just kissing, Bella," she whispers and stares at the screen of the laptop.

I look to her confused, and then notice what is on the screen.

Someone shoot me now.

Seriously.

Please?

I swear to god I had closed that window.

Goddamn it.

She turns up the volume and all of a sudden my room is filled with the sounds of moaning, groaning and pure pleasure.

Fucking porn still playing for all to see.

* * *

><p><strong>Want more?<br>**

**Love? Hate? Let me know! :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I look to her, blushing and biting my lip.

"Um, yeah. I was looking at that for research purposes," I explain quickly.

Rose just laughs and clicks on that little 'x' in the corner, ending the lesbian love fest on screen.

Thank god I still have that site in my favorites.

I lie back against my pillows and sigh.

Rose follows suit and her movements cause my breath to hitch.

I just met her a couple days ago.

I feel so comfortable with her already.

And we just kissed.

Oh yes Katy, I kissed a girl and I liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>More later...back to homework.<br>**

**Love? Hate? Let me know what you think! :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Just for Cynde in the Drabble Forum Group on facebook ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Somehow we both fall asleep, the buzz from smoking making us lethargic.

I wake up to an empty bed.

Great, she probably regretted kissing me and fled the scene.

Nice.

Fuck, whatever.

I roll over and look at the clock on my bedside table.

Two o'clock in the afternoon.

Plenty of time.

I sigh and stretch my body out, arching my back in pleasure when I feel my muscles stretch and my bones crack.

I pad my way to the bathroom and start the shower.

Removing my boy shorts and tank top, my nipples automatically harden in the cold bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>more...later...lol...I really have to get back to my homework! lol such bad influences ;)<br>**

**Love? Hate? Let me know what you think! :) **


	18. Chapter 17

**Woohoo! Got my assignments done! Just TONS of reading left to do for EVERY class...yay! lol :) Thank you again to all of you for sticking with me and giving my story a chance to be heard. Thank you. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

I shiver and step inside the shower, moaning at the feeling of the hot water on my back and neck.

Grabbing my body wash, I lather up then begin to shave, everything.

Gotta be smooth, you never know what could happen at the party tonight.

After making sure every surface of my body is smooth and hair free, I begin to wash my hair.

Lathering it up, I massage my scalp at the same time and close my eyes in pleasure.

As I am lost in my little euphoric moment of washing my hair, I hear the bathroom door open.

* * *

><p><strong>One more for now and then 6 later? Sound good? :)<br>**

**Love? Hate? Let me know! :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**I love how eager you all are for them to get it on already! lol LOVE your reactions! Thanks so much for all of your support!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

I tense and turn towards the shower curtain, thankful that it isn't see through.

"Bella?" I hear Rose call out.

"Yeah?" I answer hesitantly.

She fled, why is she in my bathroom?

I'm naked.

And wet.

I shiver and not because I am cold.

"When you're done in here, you wanna head to the store to pick up the alcohol?" she asks.

"Um, yeah. Sounds good," I reply, rubbing the soap out of my hair.

I'm more relaxed now, seems like we're cool.

And that's cool.

I think.

All of a sudden, she pulls the shower curtain to the side.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, thats it for now, 6 more later! ;)<strong>

**Love? Hate? Let me know! :) **


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Fuck me, you have your clit pierced?" she murmurs in shock.

My hands automatically try and cover any part of my nakedness that I can.

Shocked at her forwardness.

But, then again I'm not.

I mean, we did kiss.

So….

Fuck.

"Umm, yes?" I reply, unsure of how to answer.

I mean, she clearly sees it, because she is blatantly staring.

Why I covered my tits and not my pussy is beyond me…

I lower my hands, putting them on my hips, 'cause she is still staring.

Her eyes meet mine and I gasp at the lust I see there.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Let me know! :)<strong>


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Rose blushes.

Yeah, it wasn't me blushing for once.

"Um, sorry. I'll just meet you out in the living room when you're ready," she says quickly, obviously embarrassed at her blatant display of eye fucking.

"Ok," I reply and she has yet to close the shower curtain.

I grin at her, hands still on my hips and raise an eyebrow in challenge.

She smirks back at me and closes the curtain, but I hear her giggle as she leaves.

I smile to myself and finish up in the shower.

I'm shocked and just a little bit more than turned on.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Let me know! :)<strong>


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

After smoothing lotion all over my body, I get dressed.

Looking in the mirror on the back of my door, I smile.

Tonight is gonna be so much fucking fun, I can just feel it.

I'm so giddy to drink and have some fun tonight.

I walk out into the living room and find Rose lying on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey, what are you watching?" I ask.

"Thirteen, have you ever seen it?" she asks, glancing over at me and then back to the television.

I shake my head and make my way towards her on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Let me know! :) <strong>


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"It's a pretty sweet movie. It kinda makes you wonder. I know I never would have done half the things they did at thirteen years old," she explains and then turns it off.

I look to her and question, "You ready to head out?"

She smiles and nods.

We head out to the liquor store and load up on all kinds of stuff that will undoubtedly get us fucked up.

Which is precisely the goal in mind.

Can you feel me?

After heading back home and putting everything away, it's already eight o'clock.

Just about time to get fucked up.

* * *

><p><strong>More?<br>**

**Love? Hate? Let me know! :)**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Alright, I'm gonna go get ready before people start showing up," she says and I nod, planning to do the same.

Once in my bedroom I pull out the bra and panty set I had purchased from Victoria's Secret yesterday.

It's so fucking hot.

Black with pink polka dots all over, the bra pushes my boobs together and the hipster panties make my ass look fantastic, if I do say so myself.

And they do.

So, I do say so.

After applying some makeup and throwing my hair up into a messy but cute pony tail, I finish getting dressed.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Let me know! :)<strong>


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

I'm wearing a little black skirt that flows out around me, reaching about mid-thigh, plus a light blue tight lacey tank top that shows just enough cleavage.

It's nine o'clock when I'm finished getting ready, so I head out to the kitchen to start setting up the various bottles of alcohol, gathering plastic shot glasses as well.

I make sure to put out several bowls of pretzels and such, in order to avoid as much pukage in our place as possible.

I shudder.

Ugh, I hate puke.

As I'm leaning over the coffee table, I hear Rose's bedroom door open.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'm off to get drunk ;) Maybe I will drunk post later? :) We will see...show me some love!<br>**

**Love? Hate? Let me know! :)**


	26. Chapter 25

**Drunk posting number one...any errors are mine, and solely mine. Thanks for giving this a chance, my reviewers? I flove you, so hard you don't even know. Thank you for giving me the strength to keep posting.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

I look over my shoulder and take in her appearance.

Rose is wearing a similar skirt to mine, only in hot pink instead. She also has on a corset style top.

My jaw drops.

Then I hurriedly turn back around and straighten up, acting busy with what I was doing before I was distracted by her amazing body.

Fuck.

"You got everything set up? I would have helped you babe," Rose says and by the sound of her voice she is moving closer to me.

I take a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

Then turn to face her.

_Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Let me know! :)<strong>


	27. Chapter 26

**Dreunk posting number 2... remember this is fiction. anything done and said is not read...but could be, and may have been in RL...just sayin ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

I realize just how close she is when I turn around.

"Yeah, it's no problem, I needed something to do," I breathe out.

She is so close; our breasts rub up against each other.

My breathing hitches as I look into her eyes.

"Bella…" she murmurs just before she reaches up with her hand to run her fingers down my arm.

Goose bumps erupt as she leaves a warm trail back up my arm, ending at my neck.

My breathing is labored once again.

She moves closer still and just as our lips touch, there's a knock on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Let me know! :)<strong>


	28. Chapter 27

**Drunk posting number 3...I think. So, lets get this party started shall we? enough ust for now? yes? **

**And remember people, this is not an actual war. There is no real winner, so any and all posts for your favs don't count. :( This isn't a popularity contest yeah? Ok. Now...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

Our eyes connect as we both pull back.

Rose smiles and says to me, "We will be continuing this later."

I nod.

She walks to the door and opens it.

The guests just starting pouring in after that.

And between mingling and getting more drinks for everyone, Rose and I don't talk for a little while.

I'm in the kitchen, getting Jasper some water because he drank way too much tequila at one sitting and needs to sober his ass up.

Fucking light-weight.

I bend over to look into the fridge.

I gasp when I feel hands on my hips.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Let me know! :)<strong>


	29. Chapter 28

**Dreunk posting number 5. So...Thanks for reading...enjoy some more fun! ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

I stand straight up because those are some big hands grabbing me.

I feel a very large, very hard cock grind into my ass and I moan at the sensation.

"You have the most delicious ass, has anyone ever told you that?" a velvety voice breathes into my ear.

"Hmmmmm….maybe," I answer and turn around to see who it is.

Edward is standing there with a smirk on his face, his hands still on my hips.

"You're very beautiful," he states, still with that lopsided grin.

"Umm…thanks," I laugh and dodge around him, finding Jasper and giving him his water.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Let me know! :)<strong>


	30. Chapter 29

**Drunk posting number 6.. *scratches head* is that right? Eh...I was going to say something riveting...OH! Captain Morgan tattooo is awesome. That is all.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

I look back over my shoulder and see Edward still standing there, a confused look on his face.

I shake my head and giggle.

I think Edward is super fuck hot, but I like the thrill of being chased.

If he still wants me after a few times of dodging him, then he may be worth dating.

We will see how he does.

I giggle at the thought.

This is going to be fun.

I smile again and turn my head to see Rose staring at me with a wicked glint in her eye.

I raise an eyebrow in question.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Let me know! :)<strong>


	31. Chapter 30

**Drunken postings number 7. Who don't love beer pong I know I do! Thanks again for sticking with me. You are the BEST!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

Somehow I end up playing beer pong with a bunch of guys, me being the only girl.

Oh yeah.

I can roll with the big dogs.

I snort at myself.

Emmett and I are playing against Edward and Alec.

We're currently winning.

Have I mentioned I have a perfect shot?

Edward looks at me over the table, smirks at me and lands one right into the cup at my end of the table.

I shrug and down the horrid, cheap beer.

Shuddering, I put the cup down and look up.

I then sink yet another, into one of their cups.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Let me know! :)<strong>


	32. Chapter 31

****Drunkings posting 7. So, I got like 71 total chapters...how many u want tonight? I am feeling very giving! ;)****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

Edward is looking more than just a little drunk at this point, so he opts out of another round and makes his way to sit down on the couch.

It is then that I hear a new song begin to blare through the speakers.

I laugh and look towards the stereo to see who changed it.

Rose, of course.

She smiles at me and beckons me to her with her finger.

I sway my hips along the way.

Looks like someone wants to put on a show and have a little fun.

I'm game.

Rose's hands are on me quick.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Let me know! :)<strong>


	33. Chapter 32

**Drunk post 8. Ready for some fun?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

We start grinding into each other as Katy Perry sings about kissing girls.

I can feel eyes on us from every part of the room.

We are definitely putting on a show and by the looks of it, people are enjoying it.

I smile at her as her hands descend to my ass and I lean closer.

Our lips meet in a frenzied kiss, our tongues sliding against each other in a delicious way.

I cup her right breast with my hand and squeeze just a little bit.

I hear a couple groans behind me and smirk into Rose's mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Let me know! :)<strong>


	34. Chapter 33

**Drunk post 9. Iambeagle said I'm sweeta than a swisha...i flove her and her drunk ass. ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

Ending the kiss as the song does, we both smile and look over our shoulders to find most of the men at the party with their mouths gaping open.

All of a sudden they start clapping; we laugh and take a bow.

Rose grabs my hand and together we walk into the kitchen to grab another shot.

"Hey, you wanna smoke real quick?" I ask, brushing my hand down her arm.

"Fuck yeah, let's go," she replies, once again taking my hand and leading me into my bedroom.

Leaving the door open, I roll a joint and light it up.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Let me know! :)<strong>


	35. Chapter 34

**Drunk post 10? who knows...all I knows is that I love making you smile ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

Most people here smoke, so it's not like I need to hide anything.

Taking a large hit, I moan as I feel the burn in my lungs.

I'm lying down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

All of a sudden Rose straddles me.

I look to her and smirk, blowing the smoke in her face.

She laughs and grabs the joint out of my hand.

After taking a hit, Rose leans down and pushes her lips against mine, then guides them open with her own and blows the smoke into my mouth.

I moan and buck my hips.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Let me know! :)<strong>


	36. Chapter 35

**Drunks post 111. You know what word I cannot STAND? totes. every time someone says it, I think of the tote that you store things in? smh..lmao  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

After kissing for a few moments, I notice that it's awfully quiet out in the living room.

I tilt my head up and see a few guys surrounding the door.

I laugh and then push Rose off of me.

"Okay, okay. The show's over boys!" I laugh and push them out of the doorway.

I look at the clock and see its two o'clock in the morning.

"Alright everyone! Party is over, thank you so much for coming. But it's time to go. You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here," Rose announces and winks at me.

* * *

><p><strong>*starts singing Closing Time*<strong>

**Love? Hate? Let me know! :)**


	37. Chapter 36

**I have no idea what post I am on. Seriously. So, here ya go. Ready for some lovins?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

Edward hangs back a minute and approaches me.

"Hey, um, can I get your number?" he asks and I giggle.

"Yeah, sure. Gimme your phone," I say, holding out my hand.

After entering my phone number into his iPhone, I give him a kiss on the cheek and he heads out.

Everyone is gone and I look around the place to do damage control.

Thankfully there isn't much of a mess.

"Let's just wait and clean it up tomorrow. Sound good?" I ask and turn to Rose.

"Yeah, I'm not in the mood to clean," she says with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Let me know! :)<strong>


	38. Chapter 37

**Ok...taking my drunk ass to bed. Thank you for accompanying my drunk ass ;) See you in the morning.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37<strong>

I smile and ask her, "What are you in the mood for then?"

"You."

She stalks towards me and I can't help but grin in response.

Today has been one big tease on what's to come of fun with Rose.

She's in front of me in an instant.

Her lips are on mine and her hands are in my hair.

We both moan and groan as our kiss begins to heat up.

My hands are on her breasts and I pluck at her nipples.

I can't wait to have them in my mouth.

"Bedroom, now!" she demands and I whimper.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmmmmmm...ready for some serious lovins?<strong>

**Love? Hate? Let me know! :)**


	39. Chapter 38

**Morning! Hangover is mild... Ready for some fun?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38<strong>

Our hands grab at each other while on our way to my bedroom.

I reach down to slide my skirt off of my hips.

I trip and fall, my feet tangled in my skirt.

And land on top of Rose.

"Oh god!" I laugh, "I am so sorry!"

She's laughing too and when I look down to her, we both stop immediately.

I stand up, removing myself from on top of her.

Which that, my friends, is blasphemy.

But alas, I will be there again at some point.

There are clothes to be removed first.

And with a quickness.

Meaning…NOW.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Let me know! :)<strong>


	40. Chapter 39

**Thank you to those being open minded and reading!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39<strong>

I criss-cross my arms over my stomach and yank my tank top up over my head and off.

Rose stands as well and begins to remove her clothes.

I can't help but stare as each inch of beautiful skin is revealed to me.

I crawl up onto the bed and sit on my knees, watching her.

Both of us are now just in our bras and panties.

Sitting on the bed with our knees touching, our hands reach for each other at the same time.

We kiss and rub our hands all over each other.

Fuck, she feels so good.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Let me know! :)<strong>


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

The feeling of her hands on me is...indescribable.

It's like she knows just what to do and how to do it.

The soft touches on my arms and face, that turns more aggressive on my hips and breasts.

I lean back and pull Rose down onto me.

Never breaking the kiss.

My hands reach around and undo the clasp of her bra, pulling it down and discarding it across the room somewhere.

I cup her breasts instantly, removing my mouth from hers to place her nipple in my mouth.

I suck and swirl my tongue around the hardened nub.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmmmmhmmmmmm more?<strong>

**Love? Hate? Let me know! :)**


	42. Chapter 41

**Should I just stop here?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41<strong>

I groan at the feel of my tongue on her.

She tastes so fucking good.

Her pants and moans are heard above me as she grinds her pussy down, trying to find some kind of friction.

I slide one of my legs out from under her so her pussy lines up with mine.

She gasps at the contact, pulling my head up to hers and rolling her hips into me.

Her hands make quick work of removing my bra and soon her lips are on my breasts, returning the favor.

I clutch her head to me as she bites down.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think!<br>**


	43. Chapter 42

**I'm so glad some of you are opening your minds to possibilities :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42<strong>

"Oh FUCK!" I scream, thrusting my hips up to meet hers.

"Can I taste you?" she breathes out as she releases my breast and looks down at me.

"Fuck yes, please!" I groan out and kiss her again, running my fingers through her hair.

Rose reaches over and grabs a hair tie from my bedside table and smirks at me as she throws her hair up into a messy bun.

My hands have a mind of their own, grabbing one of her breasts with one hand, one of my own with the other.

Her hands begin pulling my panties down.

* * *

><p><strong>Can I get a AMEN for girl lovings! Bueller? *sigh*<br>**


	44. Chapter 43

**A big thank you to those of you sticking this out with me...you know who you are and I promise, once this is all done, I will be replying to ALL of you, with at least a special thank you. My heart is heavy, thank you.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43<strong>

Rose slides her hands up and down my legs after removing my panties.

I moan at the feeling, trying to rub my thighs together, but she's holding them apart.

Leaning up onto my elbows, I almost fall back at the hungry look in her eyes.

She's staring at my pussy and licking her lips.

"You changed it," she murmurs, brushing her fingers lightly over my clit.

I hiss and reply, "Yeah, figured I would make it sparkle a little more for you."

She smirks up at me and runs her fingers over my bare folds, moaning as she does so.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm...like girl on girl yet? ;)<br>**


	45. Chapter 44

**Ok, got RL I have to deal with...I promise more later, if you want it...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44<strong>

"Damn, you're so wet Bella," she moans, rubbing with more fervor as I buck my hips to meet her fingers.

"You've had me soaking wet all day," I groan out as she pushes two fingers inside of me.

Rose pushes her fingers in and out of me slowly at first then latches her mouth onto my pierced clit.

"Oh shit!" I scream and place my hand in her hair, holding her there.

She starts sucking on my clit, flicking her tongue back and forth over it.

She adds another finger, working them in and out of my dripping wet pussy.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think so far?<strong>

**Love? Hate? Let me know! :)**


	46. Chapter 45

**Should I finish today? decisions decisions...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45<strong>

I reach up and yank her hair, causing her to let go of my clit and look up at me in question.

"I need you to sit on my face," I say breathlessly.

Rose smirks and turns around, her pussy hovering over my face, her legs on either side of my head.

I run my hands up her legs and then pull her hips down as I lick my lips.

Her smell is intoxicating and I know she will taste even better.

I stick my tongue out and take one long swipe from her clit to her soaking wet core.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Let me know! :)<strong>


	47. Chapter 46

**Just for you HeatherAbdelrahman, thanks for sticking with me ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46<strong>

I groan at the taste of her on my lips.

Rose's tongue and lips work my pussy with as much enthusiasm as I do to hers.

We moan at the same time and the vibrations are intoxicating and shoot through me.

I grasp her ass in my hands and knead the skin as I push her down harder onto my mouth.

She does the same, sliding her hands down underneath my ass.

Fuck, eating pussy just got to a whole different level.

We're both bucking our hips into each other's faces while simultaneously nipping and sucking away with our mouths.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Let me know! :)<strong>


	48. Chapter 47

**More you say? Well, who am I to deny you? ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47<strong>

I groan when I feel her gush onto my tongue.

Rose comes up for air too quickly, panting.

"You need to cum, Bella," she begs just before adding her fingers to work my pussy harder.

I whimper and buck my hips again before our orgasms rushes through us at the same time.

We are both shaking and struggling to ride it out for as long as we can.

Soon our shaking has died down and I place on last chaste kiss against her glistening folds.

"Oh my god, that was so fucking good," I mumble.

She probably doesn't understand gibberish.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Let me know! :)<strong>


	49. Chapter 48

**Was that as good for you as it was for me? mmmm mmmmmm ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48<strong>

"Holy fuck, I know," she replies, her head lying against my thigh.

I run my hands over her legs, working the muscles along the way.

She does the same to me and we both moan.

"Come here," I say while slapping her on the ass.

She gets up and turns around then lies next to me on the bed, both of us on our backs.

I turn my head to look at her the same time she turns towards me.

We both smile and I lean closer in order to kiss more.

She whimpers and says, "I'm not done yet."

* * *

><p><strong>score for insatiable people!<strong>

**Love? Hate? Let me know! :)**


	50. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

I turn onto my side and grab her hip, pulling her onto her side as well.

I'm so lucky that I got a roommate that's as insatiable as me.

Our kiss soon becomes aggressive, licking, sucking and biting each other.

Her body is pressed so closely to mine; her nipples rub against my own, causing them to harden even further.

I moan and pull her even closer to me.

The feel of her curves against mine is dizzying.

I hitch my leg up and over her hip, causing her to turn over onto her back.

Hovering over her, I smile.

* * *

><p><strong>How many panties do I owe ya'll? I need to get a number so I know whether or not to buy in bulk ;) Liking it so far? Let me know! :)<br>**


	51. Chapter 50

**Did YOU forgo on the panties? ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50<strong>

Running my hand down her left leg, I grab her behind the knee, pulling it up along the way.

Her hands are above her head, relaxing, with a serene look on her face.

Once her leg is up I move so I'm straddling her right leg.

She knows what I'm about to do and smiles at me in anticipation.

I move closer yet and lean down to shove my tongue into her hot mouth.

Rose groans and kisses me back with just as much passion.

Not being able to wait any longer, I lightly rub my wet pussy over hers.

* * *

><p><strong>More later lovelies! Off to a party. Love you all and thank you so much for all of your kind words and support!<strong>

**Love? Hate? Let me know!**


	52. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

The feeling of her pussy against my own is surreal.

We both moan at the contact, beginning to buck our hips against each other.

I put my hands on either side of her head and kiss her again.

Her hands are in my hair, pulling me closer to her while circling her hips into mine.

I can feel how wet she is against my own dripping pussy and the pressure of our clits rubbing against each other is going to give me a heart attack.

My breath hitches as each movement causes a delicious burn on my clit.

"Oh shit!"

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Let me know! :)<strong>


	53. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

"Fuck baby, your piercing feels so fucking good rubbing up against me, I don't think I can hold on much longer," she cries out and pulls me down to suck my ear lobe into her mouth.

"Don't hold back, give it to me," I demand, growling at her.

Our thrusts become erratic and I can tell we are both close.

"So fucking good baby!" Rose screams out, grabbing onto my ass and bucking her hips against mine even harder.

"Fuck yes!" I groan and start to rub my pussy against her even faster, circling our clits together harder, tighter, faster.

* * *

><p><strong>More?<strong>

**Love? Hate? Let me know! :)**


	54. Chapter 53

**Just for you Andrea... ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 53<strong>

I feel Rose's hands on my breasts and can feel my orgasm begin to take flight.

I gasp and latch my mouth onto her left nipple, biting down hard as she pinches mine.

The sound of how wet we are echoes throughout the room.

We are sliding and frantically bucking against each other.

Trying to ride our orgasms out as long as possible.

Suddenly, I can't take anymore and start shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh my… fuck! Rose!" I scream, trying to catch my breath.

Can't fucking breathe!

"Bella!" Rose cries out as wave after wave of pure pleasure rushes through us.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Let me know! :)<strong>


	55. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

I fall on top of her.

We are both breathing heavily, panting for breath.

My head is on her shoulder and her arms are holding me so tight.

"That was fucking amazing," she murmurs, running her fingers through my hair.

"I know right?" I laugh lightly, enjoying the euphoric feeling running through me.

Placing a kiss on her breast, I lean up and then groan.

"We made quite the mess huh?" Rose laughs while looking down at the sheets.

The sheets are soaked through, clinging to the mattress.

I made her wet the bed.

Sorry…I've always wanted to say that.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I stop posting here?<strong>

**Love? Hate? Let me know! :)**


	56. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

"Yeah, help me take care of them and then we can take a shower?" I ask.

"Oh, for sure," she smiles and gets up to help me remove the sheets.

After soaking up as much as we can with a towel, we flip the mattress and put new sheets on the bed.

We are both naked, not at all embarrassed or feeling awkward in anyway.

We laugh and joke around as we complete the task, then head into the bathroom and step into the shower together.

Helping to wash each other, Rose leaves lingering touches and kisses all over me.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Let me know! :)<strong>


	57. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

Fuck, what is she doing to me?

I thought two orgasms tonight were good enough.

I think I may have found my match.

I moan when she leans down and takes my left nipple into her mouth as her hands slide down my stomach to cup my pussy.

"Fuck Rose, you haven't had enough yet?" I ask while running my hands all over her.

"There will never be enough," she mumbles into my breast.

I pull her head back and capture her lips with mine, forcing my tongue into her mouth and hugging her to me.

"Fuck, baby," she whimpers.


	58. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

Our hands reach for each other at the same time.

Her fingers glide over my slick folds, pushing, probing and massaging.

I rub tight circles over her clit as we breathe and moan into each others mouths.

I can't get enough.

Her wet, slick body rubbing up against mine while her fingers bring me such intense pleasure.

Fuck.

I drop to my knees and throw her right leg over my shoulder.

I have to taste her again.

Her scent and taste overwhelm me as I lap at her.

Rose moans and the sound is only intensified in the heated shower.


	59. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

Sucking her pussy lips into my mouth, I knead her ass.

I can't help myself when one of my hands leave her and begin to stroke my own folds.

Rose taps me on the shoulder, asking me with her eyes to stand again.

I stand up and she kisses me, pushing her tongue into my mouth and moaning at the taste.

Our hands reach for each other once more and we both know it's to finish.

Tongues gliding, fingers probing and bodies rubbing against each other.

We cry into each others mouth as we reach a mind blowing orgasm, together.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Let me know! :)<strong>


	60. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

Rose and I grip each other, holding onto one another as our trembles begin to ease.

She reaches up with both hands and cups my face.

I lean closer and kiss her.

Her lips…..

I just can't get enough of them.

Both sets.

"This is going to be a fun semester huh?" Rose asks as she comes up for air.

I giggle and then start laughing so hard that my side hurts.

Rose is laughing with me and soon we finish up in the shower.

Lying down in bed, we wrap our arms around each other with nothing between us.


	61. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

We kiss lazily for a few minutes.

Okay, maybe longer.

Looking over my shoulder I see it's almost five o'clock in the morning.

I smirk and shake my head, then roll back over to see Rose lying there with the sheet covering her, looking at me with complete ease.

She smiles at me and leans up to kiss me again.

"You know what would be even better than tonight?" she asks with a smile in her tone, almost playful.

"What?" I ask, smiling at her.

"If Edward joined us next time," she says and looks to me for my reaction.


	62. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

I smile and nod my head.

"Yeah, he asked for my number tonight," I tell her, waiting for her reaction.

See, most girls act weird after they've been with another woman.

They get lost in the moment of euphoria and then freak the fuck out and act weird afterwards.

It's very annoying.

Why can't we all just be comfortable about our sexuality?

Why does it have to end up weird?

We're all adults right?

Le sigh.

"That's cool, hopefully he calls you and we can talk him into having some fun with us next weekend," she replies, closing her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So thank you to those of you sticking with me, i love you all. I will have the rest and final chapters tomorrow morning. xo<strong>


	63. Chapter 62

**Morning...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 62<strong>

"You're gonna get me worked up again. God, can you imagine how intense it would be with him joining in?" I sigh and rub my thighs together.

Rose reaches over and gently rubs my pussy.

Not to try and bring me release, but to comfort and soothe me.

It's amazing the difference between being with a man and a woman.

With men, it usually takes some time for them to learn your body and what brings you intense pleasure.

With a woman, they just know.

Rose and I continue to pet and rub each other until we eventually fall asleep.


	64. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

My body is on fire.

Tingles flow through me and I can feel the goose bumps begin to prickle my skin.

I moan.

My body is a live wire.

Waiting to explode.

"I know your awake," I hear a voice say to me.

My mind is still a fog.

I crack my eyes open and close them again quickly.

Fuck, I wonder what time it is.

"It's two in the afternoon," Rose says just before she begins to lick my pussy in earnest.

"Oh, god…" I groan.

This woman really is insatiable.

Even more than me.

Fucking love it.

Damn.


	65. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

Rose works me into a frenzied mess.

As she laps at my pussy, her hands roam up to my breasts, kneading them with determination.

"Please, Rose, make me cum," I call out as she pinches my nipples.

My hands sneak their way up to the headboard and I hold on for dear life as she starts sucking and licking with intense enthusiasm.

The sounds coming from my mouth are unintelligible, jumbled.

Her hands and mouth are determined to give me the most intense orgasm of my life.

"Oh my god! Feels so fucking good!" I pant out, "Don't stop, please!"


	66. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

Stars form in the black depths behind my closed eyelids.

I growl and mewl in pleasure.

Thrashing about as Rose tries to hold me in place and milk me for everything I have.

The sensitivity, the pleasure, the pain…

It's too much and before I know it my orgasm rushes through me.

I can't see.

I can't breathe.

I can't think.

My body is pulsing and thrashing when finally, my back arches off the bed.

I feel as if I am floating.

I almost feel like I'm peeing, but I know that can't be right.

"Holy shit," Rose murmurs quietly.


	67. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

Wave after wave of white-hot pleasure scorches throughout my body.

And that's when I feel it.

The trickling down my inner thighs.

I gasp and open my mouth, a silent scream trying to force its way out of my mouth.

My muscles tense and throb as my orgasm continues to rush through me.

My chest heaves, straining to breathe.

My muscles feel like their on fire.

"I didn't know you could squirt," she says in amazement.

"Huh?" I manage to say, still trying to catch my breath.

I lean up onto my elbows and look down towards her and gasp.


	68. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

Rose's eyes dart back and forth between me and my dripping wet pussy.

Literally.

Holy shit.

I had seen squirting in porn, but always thought they were peeing.

Figured it was a fetish thing.

Damn.

Rose's face and chest are dripping…with my cum.

The sheets are soaked, again.

"Umm….yeah, I didn't know I could either…" I trail off, kind of embarrassed.

"It's fucking hot," Rose murmurs and begins to lap at the cum running down my inner thighs.

I squirm, I'm way too sensitive and shake my head at her confused expression.

Then we hear a knock at the door.


	69. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

Scrambling, Rose tells me to take a shower and that she will handle who ever is at the door.

I rush into the bathroom and take a quick shower, washing away the cum.

I still can't believe I did that.

Wrapping a towel around myself, I walk back into my bedroom to find Rose changing the sheets on my bed once again.

"So, who was at the door?" I ask, as I walk over to my dresser and pull out a bra and panties set to wear.

"Edward," she smiles.

My head perks up at the mention of his name.


	70. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

"What'd he want?" I ask and my voice cracks.

Rose smiles at me, "He wanted to see what we were up to today."

I bite my lip to try and hide my grin.

"Oh yeah?" I ask and make my way to my closet.

Standing there in my bra and underwear, I feel Rose come up behind me and wrap her arms around my waist.

I smile and wrap my arms around hers.

"Mmmhmmm, I think he rather liked the show we put on last night and wants to join in," she murmured as she dropped kisses along my neck.


	71. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

I lean my head against hers and hum.

She feels so good against me.

I turn around and attack her lips with mine.

Moaning into her mouth I reach behind her and begin pulling her shirt up. Once I get it off, I throw it across the room.

"You wanna have him join in the fun?" I ask as I pepper her chest with open mouthed kisses.

"The choice is yours, baby," she groans, holding my head to her.

I look up at her from my place on her chest, looking for any hesitancy.

I see none.

Oh, fuck yeah.


	72. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

"Well, I for one, think it would be fucking amazing to add him into the mix. Ungh, can you imagine?" I question before I reach around and remove her bra.

"I know," she moans.

I kiss her again, 'cause I can.

"Alright, that settles it, I'll call him in a little bit," she says, helping me to remove her panties.

I stand at full height and look at her.

I can't help but smile as I reach for her.

And her smile she gives me in return, tells me I'm in for one hell of a night.

Again.

Fuck yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>The End? ;-) What did you think? Let me know!<br>**

**For those of who have asked, yes I am planning on writing a sequel of sorts with Rose/Bella/Edward, together. Believe me, I am just as excited as you are for that one. Not sure when I will be able to get it out, but keep me on alert and you will be the first to see. ;) But in the mean time, I do have some one-shots that have Bella and Edward lovings, check 'em out. :)  
><strong>

**A Special Thank You to all that have stuck with me through this. It's going to take some time, but I promise you that I will find a way to thank you all. Your kind words, support, reviews and alerts mean the world to me, truly. Each of you have a special place in my heart. Thank you.  
><strong>

**I received a lot of mean pm's telling me I didn't deserve to be a part of this, and many of you flocked to support me. I thank you for that. However, everyone has their own preferences, just next time if you chose to "not like" a story, just click that little 'x' at the corner of your screen. **

**I hope I opened your eyes to possibilities not only in fiction but in life. Don't be afraid to be who you are. **

**Stay true to who you are.**

**Lots of love,**

**Laura aka FFLoverLaura  
><strong>


End file.
